Log:Lathe IC 3.13
21:44 It had been three days since The Prince's battle with Jagamaru. While he was recovering he had made a single letter to Mistral, thanking her for the turn of events but also apologizing for his rude conduct, a little note at the end also suggests he would enjoy (a non-lethal) spar with her at a later date as well. With what little money he had, Prince took to the streets. After observing the markets, he picked up a flower-decorated eyepatch, 21:44 displaying the wound almost with pride. However, while he was there a certain flier caught his remaining eye. Soon he stood outside of Platinum's Dojo, cautiously pulling on the bell. 21:47 Soon after, a tall, bronze-skinned man wearing a patterned gi and hakama opened the door. "Hello. Are you interested in the martial arts?", he asks warmly. 21:49 From inside, the sounds of swinging and clashing swords can be heard 21:56 | KevinB IceChat9@59-034-034-59.lightspeed.sndgca.sbcglobal.net has joined #lathe-ic 21:56 The Prince of Dancing Blades nodded, looking upwards at the clearly taller man. His wounds from the battle with Jagamaru were still clear across his body, prominently around his neck and the eyepatch "I saw the flier, I couldn't help but come and investigate." He nodded downwards at his own sword "I have not had the pleasure of attempting martial arts before, I am however good with a sword." 21:58 As his eyes go over the man's wounds, they widen in shock. "I cannot, in any good consiounce allow you to practice looking like that. Come in, I insist, and I will treat your wounds" 22:01 The Prince sighs and shrugs his shoulders "It is hardly worth attending to." But gave no resistance to the idea, stepping forwards into the Dojo while observing those already practising the Shining Point. 22:04 Platinum called out to a man in the middle of the dojo's main hall, "Yasuri! Continue leading practice. We have a new student, but he has wounds such that I cannot teach him without worrying for his safety. I'll be in the back room if you need anything." As he finishes, he leads Prince to a door on the right side of the back wall, and realizes he hasn't asked for a name yet. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Flawless Platinum Daimyo, head of this 22:04 dojo. What is your name, stranger?" 22:09 "It is no trouble." Giving off a smile and a small bow "My name is The Prince of Dancing Blades, I am honored to meet you." He paused for a moment, considering what he should address the man before him as "Would I address you as my Sifu or with your name?" He then asked. 22:12 Entering the back room, where a few students are resting while sporting major bruises, Platinum gestures towards a futon on the ground. "Lay here. You may address me as sensei, or by Platinum Daimyo" 22:13 <@Carreau> Two men and one woman with straight postures in surprisingly clean hooded cloaks shuffle through the Lily Pits, accompanied by an entourage of three obviously trained but haphazardly disguised professional soldiers with their different colored hooded cloaks pulled up. The three are bunched up together, the pale woman holding a muscular man's arm while the third, a little overweight, whispers to them in a 22:13 <@Carreau> n > 22:13 <@Carreau> > almost paniced tone. They shoot about wary glances at the overbuilt surroundings as they make their way deeper into the depths of the slum district. "It smells horrible in here, darling, can we leave?" Mutters the woman, clutching the man's arm tighter. "Not yet, sweetpea. Someone must be brave. For our children, for Lathe." 22:13 | Crane Crane@97-030-420-78.static.tpgi.com.au has joined #lathe-ic 22:14 Prince gestured towards his low cut shirt and hakama "Should I be wearing full clothing, Sensei?" He asked Platinum Daimyo. 22:15 "Remove your shirt, actually. I require full access to the wounds." As he speaks, Platinum gathers bandages, sutures, and poultices around him. 22:18 Prince nodded, pulling off his low cut dancer's shirt to reveal the ever so slightly lean musculature of his body. Although he certainly wouldn't be lifting anything, it was clear to his Sensei that he was capable of moving fast and dextrously. Slowly lying down upon the bed, he let himself be examined without issue. 22:21 Triumph makes her way over to the group, a warm smile on her face. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Do you need help with something?" 22:23 <@Carreau> The guards put their hands on the hilts of their swords and the three let out a small yelp at the sudden arrival, swallowing, before the muscular man steps up even though the woman tugs on his arm. "We... Are looking for someone. Some people. About, um." He tries to assess whether the woman is actually a satrap's spy by clearing his throat and going; "What is the secret code phrase?" He doesn't know it, 22:23 <@Carreau> > 22:23 <@Carreau> > but maybe she does. That's what he is banking on. 22:24 A short time after the Sensei is led to the Noodle shop- Nyumetsu and Leaf find themselves striding once more through the curtains into the Inn owned by a certain Fishman- the evening is late, and it once more is near the dinner hour as Nyumetsu slides in- looking for Foscuro. 22:25 As he examines the man, he feels something is wrong. Following the nagging feeling, he presses down on his stomach, and feels the telltale signs of internal bleeding. He stops immediately and shouts "Everyone who isn't bleeding, out of here now! Someone grab Yasuri, the opium, and my tools, I need to perform surgery pronto!" Turning to Prince, he speaks in a low whisper "You're bleeding internally. Something caused the essence flow of your throat 22:25 to become blocked, and it caused your body to begin breaking down" 22:26 <@Carreau> Foshoro is sitting by one of the tables of the entry room, scarfing up raw fish without bothering to shed the scales. He takes a sip of water from his cup and glances over at the man. "Greetingsh. Itsh a quiet evening." He glances toward the hallway, then to the two. "What can I do for you?" 22:28 Nyumetsu gestures to the woman he's guided in a second time- and bows his head slightly as a gesture of respect towards the Fish-Man, as he walks up closer. "Well.. it seems I've picked up a business partner." 22:30 <@Carreau> "Bushinesh is always good." He nods his head a bit and sets his cup down. "Mosht are buzy with the new cashino, though. Maybe you could drop by there if you're looking for work. It's in the Jade Shoma District, by The Alembic." 22:30 | Mad Mad@szusmq-7-610.resnet.ucsb.edu has quit timeout: 265 seconds 22:30 "I don't know any secret codes, I'm afraid. But I'm sure I can help you anyway, if you'd be willing to come with me." Triumph's body language radiates trustworthiness and honesty, assuring all those who look upon her that she means no harm. 22:31 "We'll make sure to check it out, but since we're already here, I don't think it would hurt to check the backroom, too. I saw some interesting people there last time." 22:31 <@Carreau> The three gather up to whisper to each other, before coming to an agreement. "Very well. But I warn you, do not lead us to some thug-ridden alleyway. We've come prepared." He doesn't threaten as much as he expresses his concern, before the small group starts following Triumph. 22:32 Nyumetsu nods agreement, looking rather composed and relaxed. "Aye.. Aye." 22:33 | Mad Mad@szusmq-7-610.resnet.ucsb.edu has joined #lathe-ic 22:34 <@Carreau> Foshoro shrugs his shoulders a little bit. "Just a few drunkardsh there today. Feel free to have a drink, though." 22:35 "A wise decision. This place can be unsafe at times." She leads the group through a series of alleyways and across dirty roads until they reach a fairly large but plain building. Triumph beckons them through the door and into a small room with a simple writing desk and some chairs. "Take a seat, and tell me what you need." 22:35 And at that- Nyumetsu smiles and nods. "Well, with how things have been going lately, I could propably use a drink." 22:37 "Yes, let's go drinking. I think I also saw some gambling, I could try my hand at that." 22:37 <@Carreau> The three seat themselves by the desk, one of the guards standing behind them, one by the door and one starting to move around the room to check the premises for any surprise attacks. The man takes the woman's hand to his, clears his throat and then states, boldly - after what must've been a bit of practice - "I, and my household, wish to join the fight against the injustice of our current rulers." 22:38 The Prince Of Blades smiles as he presses down on his stomach, hiding the slight pain it caused him. Stretching out a little on the bed, he stopped and rose an eyebrow as his Sensei explained the situation. Ever so slowly his mouth shaped into a grin, even further moving into a wide smile as he began to chuckle, at the end of his words Prince was doubling over laughing, before falling back onto his back, clutching his stomach "That Jagamaru..." 22:38 A grin still across his lips "He must be a true warrior." 22:39 Nyumetsu chuckles- and at that, turns to lead the way back to the mon and spit upon it- leading the way past the unfolding door, into the hidden tea house below; where his eyes flicker about the area to find anything of interest. 22:40 Leaf follows Nyu to the now familiar tea house and keeps an eye open for anything unusual, as well as the men she overheard last time talking about Mara. 22:40 <@Carreau> The place is a lot more quiet than it was the last time you visited, perhaps five patrons about and two waitresses, one behind the counter and one cleaning up vomit from the corner. The man who spoke of demons before is not about, but his friend is. 22:41 Yasuri enters, and most of the patients in the room leave. "I had the students practice kata on their own. Now, you need to operate?". Platinum seriously responds, saying "Yes. I know you haven't done this before, so all I'll be asking you to do is hand me tools. We'll start with the opium". Looking at Prince, he says slightly sarcasically, "I hope you don't mind being here for the rest of the day" 22:41 "I am most pleased to hear this. But before we discuss these matters, a simple precaution: do you swear to remain loyal to the cause, to never to betray it or any of your fellow crusaders, and to not rest until Lathe stands free at last?" 22:42 <@Carreau> "Th-- um. I, would it be audacious to ask a little bit about what the resistance is about? Do you even stand a chance?" The second, chubby man pitches in, offering a sheepish smile. 22:47 Prince gave off a sigh at the serious attitude displayed in his Sensei. Relaxing on the futon, he laid back "I am fine with remaining here." He paused for a moment, his light grimace turning into a smile "Opium? That's one I haven't tried yet." 22:47 "Go ahead and get a seat, there's something I have to do quickly, then I'll join you" she whispers to Nyu. Then, she takes a small piece of paper, writes on it "If you seek to learn more about the Deer Footed, meet me at midnight at the back ally behind the Three Oxen Inn." 22:48 He nods calmly, and moves to sit down at a table by the hearthfire, eyes looking around as he holds his hands up to warm them on the fire, taking in and out deep breaths. 22:49 Then, she walks over to the waitress behind the counter, passing by the friend of the man that spoke about demons. While standing next to him, she slips the note into his back pocket without him noticing. As if nothing happened, she orders a Mango Wine at the waitress and then sits down with Nyu. 22:50 <@Carreau> The waitress hands over the cup and moves to clean some cups with a rag afterward. The drunken friend of the summoner seems to be starting at the ceiling, looking rather relaxed. 22:50 "It would be unwise for me to offer that sort of information to anybody who asks, especially if they are not willing to declare their loyalty. But since you clearly are not spies for the Realm, perhaps an exception can be made. We are the Day of Judgement. We stand against the cruelty and excesses of the Realm, and protect the true people of Lathe from all threats. We are fully prepared to do battle with the invaders once enough troops 22:50 have been mustered, but we also need people whose talents lie outside the field of battle. And we will win, because we fight on the side of justice and righteousness. Already people all across Lathe hear the call, and soon there will be nobody left to fight for the Realm. Then our victory will be assured." 22:51 "Very funny." Platinum takes the opium, and injects the opium into Prince's arm. After waiting a few minutes for it to take effect, he takes a scalpel from Yasuri, places it on the surface of Prince's stomach, and begins to shallowly cut 22:51 <@Carreau> "A-and do you have a leader?" The fat man pokes his index fingers together, nervous, afraid he'll upset or mess up the entire situation. 22:51 Nyumetsu chuckles faintly as she sits down next to him, and turns to face her. "..Mmm. So. Any ideas for work that needs doing here?" 22:52 <@Carreau> The man and the woman seem to be energized by the speech, holding hands firmly and nodding their heads. They are in the right place and they feel good about it. 22:54 "We could do what your sharkheaded friend proposed and check out the casino, that's probably a safe bet. We could always try our hand at something bloodless and try breaking into a house. Or we could look into the demon cults in the Lily Pits." 22:54 "I am the leader. My name is Unyielding Triumph." She looks over the fat man carefully, trying to see whether his reluctance is genuine caution or something else. 22:55 | Mad Mad@szusmq-7-610.resnet.ucsb.edu has quit timeout: 245 seconds 22:56 <@Carreau> Silent Leaf notices that one of the patrons, a hunched old man, seems to be clutching something against his stomach under his robe. Could be a knife. 22:57 He thinks for a moment. "I figure a look at the Casino would be interesting... or into the Demon cults. Breaking into a house... seems boring." 22:57 "Hey, do you see that guy there? He's acting pretty strangely, don't you think." She says as she nudges Nyu. 22:57 <@Carreau> The man and the woman then clear their throats at the same time and recite together; "I swear to remain loyal to the cause, to never betray it or any of our fellow crusaders, and not to rest until Lathe stands free at last." 22:59 He idly looks over towards the figure, stealing a glance at the hunched old man. "Hrm..?" 22:59 Triumph makes an odd gesture, and for the briefest moment her caste mark flashes, too quickly to even be seen. "And I swear to remain loyal to you, and to offer you aid whenever you need it." 23:00 | Mad Mad@061-683-004-144.wireless.ucsb.edu has joined #lathe-ic 23:00 <@Carreau> The fat man swallows and then recites the same promise, his palms sweaty, but egged on by the loyalty his companions show. 23:01 <@Carreau> The three then join hands and silently congratulate themselves for having gathered up their courage to do this. 23:05 Triumph conceals her frustration at the fat man's reluctance, which leaves her unable to bind him to his oath without revealing her true nature. "Would you like to meet some of your new allies?" 23:05 <@Carreau> They nod eagerly, unaware that two of three have made a binding contract. 23:07 Triumph leads them through the building to where a number of her followers have congregated. Some live here, not having any other home, while others have come to talk or train with their fellows. 23:09 The surgery a success, Platinum leans back and wipes his brow. Prince had some new wounds from where he operated, but once those healed he would be as good as new. Still, he had to wonder where the initial wounds had come from. What could destroy the essence flow of another being? He made a mental note to ask the next day, once Prince was healed. 23:10 <@Carreau> The man, the wife and the fat man follow with two of the guards, the one by the desk moving to guard the door. 23:11 <@Carreau> The fat man hurries along to move by Triumph's side, feeling a little more relaxed now that he has new peers. "So why do you hate the Realm so much?" 23:15 "They take everything and give nothing back. Just the other day I met a man whose shipment of firedust had been stolen by the Realm's troops - supposedly so they could use it to protect the people of Lathe. But did they protect him when he forced into crippling debt and attacked by thugs because he couldn't pay them back? Of course not. As long as the Realm's people are safe they care nothing for us." 23:15 *when he was forced 23:16 <@Carreau> The explanation Triumph had prepared in her head never comes to pass. Her followers stare at the woman starting to gag, hold her throat and grow pale the sensation of thick, slimy maggots trying to slither up from her throat to her mouth at the very thought of speaking against the Realm. The three new initiates blink, trying to figure out why she doesn't answer. 23:17 <@Carreau> The door closes and the 'guard' left to guard the entrance drops his hood, grinning a bit before starting to pace toward the exit from the Lily Pits. 23:19 <@Carreau> The old man in Little Dreams is sweating, giving the two sideways glances and seemingly clutching something against his stomach - likely a weapon. 23:21 Nyumetsu sighs.. and then smiles, as he stands and gives the old man a peacefull, gentle look- as he walks towards him- and speaks out. "Grandfather! You look like you could use help with something! Are you quite alright? Your sweating! Perhaps you could use a doctor?" 23:21 It takes Triumph only a moment to realise that some spell has been cast on her. Glancing around, she sees the new recruits and two of their guards - but not the third. "Stay here," she commands. "There's something I need to do." She races back into the first room and, seeing the third guard gone, chases after him. 23:22 <@Carreau> The Lily Pits are dark, though the grave-and-mud ground is loose from the humidity. There is nobody in sight, though perhaps some tracks could be found. 23:22 Leaf jumps up and follows Nyu, keeping an eye on the suspicious man, trying to discern what he could be planning. 23:23 Prince slowly awoke to the sounds of combat once again, with a stretch and a yawn the man slowly rose from the bed. Performing a few more stretches, he peered around the room. Making sure his sword was still in sight, and to see if anyone else was in the room. 23:24 <@Carreau> As Triumph searches for tracks, the only thing she finds is a crumpled poster urging people to support the realm. 23:24 Leaf, grabs Nyu's arm and pulls him back before he can reach the man. She leans in and whispers "I think he's going to attack you, be careful." 23:25 He whispers back. "I know. It's obvious from everything about him." He says calmly- before continuing to approach- smiling as he looks to him. "Now! Are you quite sure you dont need to see a doctor?" 23:25 There is no one in the dim room apart from Platinum, sitting on his legs. When he sees Prince has awoken, he looks relieved. "Excellent, you're awake and well. How are your wounds?" 23:26 <@Carreau> The old man bursts into action, but instead of drawing his knife from where he looked like he was hiding it, a second blade comes from his sleeve and lunges at Nyu's throat. 23:27 #lathe-ic 23:27 @Carreau [ Alany ] [ Crane ] [ Mad ] [ Steph] 23:27 @ChanServ [ Anonymoose] [ KevinB] [ Maidu] [ TDS ] 23:27 | Irssi: #lathe-ic: Total of 10 nicks ops, 0 halfops, 0 voices, 8 normal 23:28 Nyumetsu continues to smile placidly. His response is the same as ever, as the man comes towards him. He does not move until the knife is drawn- and his blade is freed in a breath, moving in that arc for the arm that dared draw a knife on him- moving to sever it, in the same motion he draws. 23:28 The moment the man moves, Leaf springs into action, readying a knife and moving into his blindspot, ready to throw her weapon right into his back. 23:29 He pats at his chest, the scars of the surgery already vanished, turning back to his Sensei and placing both of his hands on his hips "Gone, even the pain on the inside too." With a smile he sat down onto the futon again, gasping his sword again "I apologize for the trouble caused." 23:30 "Please do not; there is no way I could allow a prospective student of mine to practice that wounded. Now, what I would really like to know is how you got those wounds. Whatever dealt them clearly wasn't mortal" 23:31 | Steph is now known as Iri 23:31 "Remember the same I said before?" Prince inquired, almost proudly "Jagamaru, the Tiger of Lathe, was my opponent." 23:33 "I've heard the name, but never seen him. Isn't he a Prince of the Earth? How in Lathe did you survive?" 23:35 Silent Leaf has aimed and thrown her knife right for the man's weapon before any of the mortals can react or even notice her presence, the small blade flies through the air with supernatural speed straight for the weapon. 23:36 Triumph walks back inside and over to the three new recruits. "Your third 'guard' has betrayed us. Tell me everything you know about him." 23:36 "Indeed he is!" A smile coming across his face "There was a bit of a misunderstanding, which is why he attacked me, as for how I survived..." He held up his sabre "I parried." 23:37 "You... parried. Show me; I will be your opponent". Platinum leaves the room, and returns with two bokken, tossing one to Prince. 23:38 <@Carreau> The three huddle up, afraid, the fat man whispering a prayer to all the gods he can name. "I, I didn't really pay attention to my servants that much." The two other guards frown at that, before they are question. "What was his name? Ricar?" The guards look at each other, before the older one of them speaks. "Rico. You hired him yesterday. We told you that he was a new recruit, but you didn't seem to care 23:38 <@Carreau> > 23:38 <@Carreau> > and threatened not to pay us if we spoke against you again." 23:39 He grabs the Bokken out of the air, looking at it for a moment "I am more comfortable with my own sword, would you mind if I kept the sheath on instead?" He gestures towards his own sword, the Gaudy Orchalcum hilt obvious in comparison to the dull iron sheath. 23:39 "Do you know anything else about him?" Triumph asks the guard. "I need to find him, soon." 23:42 "If you would prefer to use your own weapon, I shall use mine, and we will fight with naked steel". Platinum almost grins as he says this 23:42 <@Carreau> The old man's knife is snapped out of his hand by a swift projectile, leaving him wide-eyed and falling toward Nyu. 23:42 <@Carreau> The guard shakes his head. "He wasn't anything special. Ate with us, didn't talk during dinner. Said he had a dog once. That's about it." 23:43 As Nyu reverses his blade mid swing to strike with the back of it, changing only that- as he moves to strike not the mans arm- but his midsection- with a reverse griped blade. 23:43 "Not to the death, of course; we merely stop right before we would kill" 23:44 "It is not steel." Prince stated, unsheathing the blade, the iron falling to the floor. The shine of gold filled the room as light hit against his blade, the Starmetal shining prismatically akin to gems "As you wish." He stated, smiling. 23:46 Platinum stands across from Prince, kicking his slippers to the side of the room. He bows. 23:46 Prince mirrors the gesture, as he held his sword in front of him. 23:46 <@Carreau> The man gets thwacked with the blunt of the blade and he falls down to his knees, letting out a wheeze. "I-I surrender!" He mumbles and presses his forehead to the floor, hands next to his face. 23:47 Nyumetsu flows after making the single stroke- bringing his blade into his sheathe as he stares at the man before him- and nods. "So. We're going to be having words, my freind." 23:48 <@Carreau> The old man starts blubbering before it even happens. "I heard there was a bounty on your head and I just wanted to spend my last old days in the spas of the Sapphire Font. I am sorry I attacked you!" 23:49 He sighs wearily, and looks to Leaf. "Right.." He trails of- then looks to a Waitress. "I need a private booth, dear." 23:50 "Sigh. This bounty on you is really annoying, you know." After a moment she adds "Let's get a booth." 23:51 <@Carreau> The waitress shrugs and gestures at any of the booths, none of them occupied, before starting to chew on some spiced candy. 23:52 "Do we really have to bother with this? You won't get anything useful out of the old man, just decide what to do with him. He's not even worth our time." 23:53 He takes the man into the booth- then sets him down across from them. He stares at the man, once their in the silent booth. "Now. Tell me the truth. Why did you come for me?" 23:55 "Because I really dont believe it's that simple." 23:57 <@Carreau> "I swear, I swear, you have a ten obol bounty on you." The man keeps bowing his head against the ground. 23:58 Prince struck quickly, bringing his entire body in two sweeping motions, his bare feet crossing the tatami mats in less than a second. His blade slicing through the air, Prince's entire body poised for a single thrust. The point directly going for his Sensei's heart, as he lunged. 23:59 "And why did you think you could defeat a seasoned criminal with nothing but a knife?" Leaf interjects, sitting down relaxed while drinking her Mango Wine. 23:59 The man sighs, leaning back. "...Well. You chose poorly, I think, regardle- Ten Obols?" 00:01 Seeing the thrust for his heart, Platinum calmly draws his sword, the movement flowing into a strike where his opponent's neck will be the instant before the thrust connects. The battle will be decided in this one move. 00:06 Leaf leans back in the booth, her feet on the table."You better get used to this, a bounty generally only goes up and eventually someone that knows what he's doing will try to get you." 00:07 He sighs faintly, as he leans back and just.. quietly shakes his head. "Yeah, your right. This kind of shit is why I always treid to rely on anonymity." 00:08 "You could try changing your look, so people don't recognise you." 00:08 <@Carreau> The old man keeps nodding. "I didn't have a choice, I am deep in debt and will die soon." 00:10 He sighs faintly- and looks to the man. "Mmmm..So. Any family, old man?" he inquires- before lookign to leaf and nodding. "Aye." 00:10 "Well, if you're dying soon, that should take care of the debt, shouldn't it?" Leaf keeps drinking her Wine. 00:13 Prince seeing the attack, dextrously shifted his fingers around the guard. Barely deflecting the attack upwards as his long blade pierced into his Sensei's clothing. His thrust stopping just before he drew blood. Withdrawing his sword, Prince slid it back into the iron sheath and leaned upon it "Impressive, I'm surprised you're only human." 00:18 | Mad Mad@061-683-004-144.wireless.ucsb.edu has quit timeout: 252 seconds 00:23 | Mad Mad@szusmq-7-610.resnet.ucsb.edu has joined #lathe-ic 00:23 <@Carreau> "Yes, I have two daughters and I do not want them to inherit my debt." 00:24 He nods slowly.. and reaches into his purse, thinking for a moment. "How much are you in debt." 00:24 Pulling in his sword and sheathing it, Platinum steps back. "I could say the same for you. You won in a single heartbeat" 00:27 "Unfortunately, I was not so fortunate in my last bout" Tapping the flower eye-patch "Which is where this came from." A smile unconsciously carving itself across his face "I reserved myself to defend then, he advised me to attack. It seems his pointers were correct." 00:39 <@Carreau> "Three obols, good sir." A year's pay, if one had a successful business. 00:39 | Crane Crane@97-030-420-78.static.tpgi.com.au has quit Leaving 00:41 He nods slowly, and grimaces for a moment. It's quite a hefty sum- and he sighs. "..I'm not so sure I have that much, but.." He trails of, and begins to rifle through his purse. 00:41 Sitting down, Platinum asks "Well, I doubt you are a lackey of the realm. Are you not a follower of the immaculate teachings, then?" 00:43 "Are you really giving money to the man that tried to kill you? You are a strange man." She sighs and pulls out some money and throws it at the old man."Here, take it and get lost. And pretend this never happened, understood?" 00:43 He blinks as she makes the action- then speaks calmly. "..His daughters would be sad, if I killed him... and he was never a real threat." 00:44 He shook his head "Not at all, I went there yesterday to ask if I could learn, but I didn't really want to give up my life so far for that." 00:46 "You heard what he said, he will die soon, even if we spare him." She gets up. "Enough talk, we spent a lot of money, let's get to work earning some back. And by we spent, I mean you spent, I expect you to find a way of paying me back for that, understood?" 00:47 "Well, if you're no immaculate, and you managed to beat me in a fight, then perhaps you're a being similar to myself" 00:47 He nods slowly- and sighs faintly as he leans back. "Yeah.. I was going to handle it myself. Wasn't expecting you to lend a hand.." He admits- as the man runs out. "...Still. Understood, of course." 00:50 "So, let's go to the Casino." She gets up and turns to leave, checking if the man she slipped a note is still there. 00:50 He nods and moves to follow, hands in her pockets. 00:56 <@Carreau> The old man bows, takes the money and runs off while blubbering grateful words. 00:57 "Ah, of course." Prince's first thought was to wink. But then he realized that he wouldn't actually be able to do so effectively any more. Frowning, he turns to the man and starts subtly manipulating his features, attempting to ask him "The Sun?", then further going onto asking with his voice "You mean being God-blooded right?" 01:02 <@Carreau> The drunkard is still there, looking at the ceiling and twiddling his thumbs. 01:02 Prince notices the Dawn Caste mark slowly starting to emerge on his Sensei's forehead, jumping forward he pushes the taller man down and plants his face just above his. Whispering exceedingly quietly, Prince responds with a simple "Yes." 01:03 Deciding to adjust her plan a bit, Leaf replaces the note in the man's pocket with one that says basically the same thing, but asks him to meet at midnight in three days instead, to give the drunkard time to notice the note and sober up. 01:04 "Whoah, whoah, this isn't one of the stories my mother loves to read. I take it you mean chosen of the sun?" The last words are a whisper. 01:05 Nyumetsu simply follows her to the Casino. 01:08 "Are you sure?" Prince asks, bringing one of his hands to cup Platinum's face "We could make it one." He subtly nods before whispering "Push me off." 01:10 The mark fading, Platinum pushes off Prince. And shakes his head, before standing up and heading for the door. "Still, this is a surprise. We should ally ourselves" 01:12 His face contorted into confusion "Regardless of your dislike of my affections Sensei, a student and master are allies, are they not?" 01:18 "Hah, that is true". With that, Platinum left to go practice with his students Category:Log